A New Twilight
by bella ya its my name
Summary: My name is Bella Swan and I have been alive for over 1,000 years now. I am 16 and my secret is Im a wizard. I'm origanaly an only child so Im the family wizard. For now I am going to Forks high as a normal 16 year old.
1. Chapter 1

Me

It was my first day of school people were already staring at me like I was a some kind of freak and to them I was. The day was already half way over and it was time for lunch. I decided to sit alone. As I looked around at the unfamiliar faces there were five pale white and they were somewhat familiar. There was a big scary look-in body builder with brown hair. Who looked like he was with the most perfect, beautiful person in the whole world. She had blonde hair that flowed flawlessly down her back. There was another blond ,but it was a guy he was muscle but not as much as that other guy. He was with some pixie girl. She had short ink black hair. Then there was a bronze haired guy his hair was a mess and yet it looked perfect on him.

Just then Jessica from Spanish class walked by.

"Hey jess," I called after her.

"Oh hey Bella."

" Hi uuuuuuuummmmm do you know who they are?" I asked pointing over to them.

"Of course I do you who doesn't," she fake smiled," well you don't, but ohm they're "The Cullens". The scary brown haired guy is Emmett and he's with the perfect blonde Rosalie. Jaspers the blonde who looks like he's in pain all the time." That's what he looked like." He's with Alice the black hair pixie. And uuuhhh then there's Edward bronze hair single ,but apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." Was it just me or did it look like Edward smiled.

I wonder when he turned her down." Who are they're parents?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen and uuuuuummmm Esme Cullen. They um adopted them," pointing her finger at where the five Cullens sat." when they were little. Jasper and Rosalie hale. Then Emmett , Edward and Alice Cullen. They've never told anyone their other names."

" JESS COME ON." We heard Mike call her to take her site.

" You should come site by us it'll be fun. "She offered.

"Uuuuummmmm."

"Pppplllleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeee."

"I'm gonna have to say no ,but uh thanks any ways."

"Fine see ya around."

"Okay."

The bell rang which meant it was tine for Biology. I wonder who my partner would be. Oh please don't be Mike. I walked into class and there was only one empty seat next to Edward Cullen. Oh my gosh where in the world do I know him from.

"hello Isabella my name is Mr. Burn and I will be your teacher." He waited for me to say something.

"UUUmmmmm hi please call me Bella."

" okay Bella here are your books please take a seat by Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you." I sat down next to "Mr. Cullen".

I looked up to see Edward staring at me like he was going to kill me right then And there. His eyes were pitch black and scared me to death. I tried to ignore him for the hour in class. Finally the bell rang. He got up as fast as he could and ran out the door. What was his problem , was he always like this?


	2. Chapter 2

I saw my dad's cruiser in the driveway. I ran inside." Dad?!? Dad are you her?"

"I'm in the study Bells."I walked into the study to find my dad on the computer. Uh weird he never goes on the computer.

"Uuuummmm hey do you know who lives across the street?"

"Oh ya. They're very nice people."

"I'm sure they are, but would you mind telling me who they are."

"They're the Cullen's' Right as he said that the door bell rang.

"I get it." I got the door and I would have never believed it in my life-if I hadn't seen him with my own eyes-who was standing there with brownies in his hand. "hey daaad I think it's for you."

"Well actually Bella I'm here for you." Edward Cullen Edward Cullen said.

"Oh well in that case please," I paused rolling my eyes at him," come in."

"Wait should I come or not." Charlie called. I was about to say come, but someone answered first.

"Not."

"Oh please Edward come site down." I said very sarcastically.

"Why thank you Bella." Then he smiled the most perfect, breath taking, heart stopping crooked smile.

"My parents wanted to come, but my father got caught at the hospital and my mother went to go help him."

"Oh well how thoughtful of them. Who uuumm made these brownies?"

"The ones with the peanuts I cooked."

"Not eating those." I whispered.

"Ha-ha very funny Bella."

"I know." I smiled at him.

"Esme cooked the plain ones. I hope you enjoy them." I ate one of the ones Esme cooked they were really good. Now for Edward's.

"Edward I'm scared."

"It's okay Bella. I have faith in you." I took a bite and acted like I was dieing.

"Once again very funny Bella."

"If you think it's so funny then why aren't you laughing?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Laughing isn't something you feel you just do it." Right then the door bell rang.

"That has to be Alice."Edward sighed

"Ya right I have friends." I acted offended.

"Like whom you sat alone at lunch today."

"That's because Mike is very annoying." He shrugged as if he was agreeing with me." Well at least I don't site with my family members." The door bell rang twice." Sorry coming."I opened the door dang it he was right.


End file.
